A seating assembly is operatively deployed within a wide variety of environments in which it is necessary or desirable to allow individuals to occupy a seated position. For example, within a watercraft, such as a boat, it is desirable to allow an individual to occupy a seated position while operating the boat and it is further desirable to allow the watercraft passengers to respectively occupy seated positions while they are within the confines of the watercraft.
Importantly, in order to provide an overall comfortable seating experience, it is highly desirable to allow the providing seating assemblies to be selectively adjustable and such selective adjustability is also desired to facility collaboration and desired activities of the occupants within the seating environment. Moreover, such desired adjustability should be provided in an efficient and cost effective manner.
Current seating assemblies do not adequately provide a full range of desired adjustability and do not provide desired adjustability in a cost effective manner.